Living With Red Daniel
Living With Red Daniel '''is a parody series written by Acelegin on his personal blog, where he depicts what it's like having to put up with Red Daniel, as well as a few other characters, on a regular basis. Posts can be seen below, under '''posts. Posts Act 1; *Part 1; The Job Hunt, in which Red Daniel finds a job. *Part 2; The Christmas Special Or Something, where spirits are high and joy is in the air, *Part 3; A Mystery?, in which stuff begins dissapearing around Red Daniel's work. *Part 3.5; Intermission , in which plans are formed and losses are coped with. *Part 4; The Burglar , in which Red Daniel confronts a thief. *Part 5; The Game, in which Acelegin gets drunk and Red Daniel plays poker. *Part 6; The Woods, Red Daniel runs an errand while Acelegin explores nature. *Part 7; Lights Out, in which Red Daniel's workplace experiences a power outage. *Part 8; Shopping, in which Red Daniel goes shopping with his coworker *Part 9; Backstory, in which Red Daniel explains where he got his powers *Part 10; DanXferriS, in which Red Daniel talks to himself Characters (Contains minor spoilers) Main characters: *'Acelegin';One of the two protagonist, and the creator of Red daniel. Is regularly annoyed by Red Daniel's antics, but is somewhat accepting of them. *'Red Daniel'; The other protagonist. A fictional, pansexual, hemokinetic, sadomasochistic semi-sociopath who behaves in excentric ways. Enjoys alcohol, sex, long walks on the beach, and hardcore violence. Other characters: *'Sal'; Owner of Sal's bar and Red Daniel's current employer. Another of Acelegin's creations. *'Pounce'; A cat that technically belongs to Acelegin's sister, but lives with Acelegin and Red Daniel. *'Dank Memes'; A dating sim protagonist who occasionally shows up in Acelegin's Let's Plays. *'Ghost Sans and Papyrus'; The ghosts of Sans and Papyrus from Undertale. They've been haunting Red Daniel ever since he completed a genocide run. *'Ben Malkator'; Another of Acelegin's creations. Clashes briefly with Red Daniel in Part 6. *'Severin Albert'; The enigmatic author of a book Red Daniel receives, titled "The War of Vices and Virtues". *'Alyssa'; Red Daniel's coworker. Other Daniels: *'The Original Daniel'; The first Daniel, introduced in Daniel & Friends. He makes his first appearance at the end of Part 9. *'Breaker '(a.k.a. Enhanced Daniel); A version of Daniel from a world ruled by a tyrant. Has a slight paranoid streak, and is generally mistrusting of the other Daniels. Possesses super strength and wields a multi-piece weapon called the Omnibolg. Notable features are his Kevlar clothing, short spiky hair, and a burn scar on one side of his mouth. *'Dark Daniel'; A loner who spends most of his time in the woods, training. Saves Acelegin from a monster in part 6. As a Devil Killer, he possesses a lot of powers stolen from the Fears. The powers cause minor mutations, which he's learn to suppress, for the most part. Notable features are his dark, hooded coat, and his paler-than-normal skin. *'Sentinal'; Servant of the Path Of Chaos. At one point arranged the deaths of other Daniels so that he could absorb their powers. Notable features include his short hair, as well as his purple clothing, eyes, and markings on his face. *'Green Daniel'; And oddball who seems awkward and pathetic compared to the other Daniels. Notable features include his green hair, eyes, and clothing. Category:Blogs